Issues concerning gender in psychotherapy have been addressed with increasing frequency over the past decade. This is, of course, partly a reflection of social concerns. In addition, however, there is new evidence that suggests that gender of therapist and patient has a sufficiently important impact on treatment processes to serve as a means or vehicle through which to investigate and illuminate elements of critical importance to psychotherapy more generally. The project will involve a series of studies on the affect of gender-related factors in psychotherapy. The research is programmatic in that each successive study will represent an attempt to first identify, and then in sequential fashion specify, and make more precise, aspects of treatment that are influenced by gender-related factors. Study 1 will replicate the results of a major study on the effects of therapist-patient gender match on psychotherapy outcome recently reported by the PI. Study 2 will, through the application of a newly developed process measure (a psychotherapy process Q-sort) to audio and video-tapes of therapy hours, specify dimensions of therapy process that are influenced by gender. Study 3 will examine the evolution or change of therapy process over time; in addition it will, through the intensive investigation of single cases, assess the relative impact of gender vis-a-vis personality typology on treatment.